Water Runs Dry
by TvObsessed09
Summary: Song Fic, Boyz II Men said 'Some people will work things out And some just don't know how to change'. Michael and Maria find themselves stuck at an impass. They have a choice to make. What do they chose and is it right? Don't own song or show.


Water Runs Dry

Lyrics by Boyz II Men

Story by Obsessed

We don't even talk anymore  
And we don't even know what we argue about

Maria Guerin looked at Michael. The rest of the Pod Squad had left for the evening and they were in that crummy hotel room. Another needless argument, another strained silence, another set of painful words filled the room.

She didn't even know why they argued any more. That's all they seemed to have anymore. There wasn't anything left in them but arguments and insults.

Don't even say I love you no more  
'Cause saying how we feel is no longer allowed

Emotions had always been tricky when it came to Michael Guerin. She'd always known that. She'd always known how dangerous it was risking her heart on him because of how unreliable he was emotionally.

Still, she'd played that game she'd always known she would lose. Sitting there she wanted him to stop. She wanted him to listen to her because no matter how bad things got between them there'd always been the passion.

However, passion without tenderness could never survive. Still, she needed him and he didn't see. She'd tell him but he'd just snap because it wasn't allowed. It was never allowed.

Some people will work things out  
And some just don't know how to change

Michael would never change. Liz and Max had issues too. They always worked them out but she knew this time was different. He wasn't giving her a choice. There was so much left to say yet he wouldn't let her in, wouldn't tell her.

They both went to the doorway, his bag packed and in his hand. His motorcycle was parked outside. He looked at her, tears rolling down her cheeks. Absently his hand reached out and brushed off of her cheeks.

Let's don't wait till the water runs dry  
We might watch our whole lives pass us by  
Let's don't wait till the water runs dry  
We'll make the biggest mistake of our lives  
Don't do it baby

_With that he hopped on his motorcycle and sped away, his lone bag packed and on him. That's when the tears started falling. She slid down the door frame. That's when she knew everything was over, pain seared through her heart at the thought of never seeing him again but it was more than that._

_It was a pain for him, for the one thing he'd always wanted that he'd never get to know. He was making the biggest mistake of his life and she'd been too scared to tell him why. _

Now they can see the tears in our eyes

_Days passed and she eventually told the rest of the group her news. They called Michael an Asshole, a bastard, a dirt bag but she'd defended him every step of the way, turning herself into the villain in her own eyes. _

_They watched her cry herself to sleep every night. He wasn't beside her holding her. Still they tried to make it better but everything reminded her of him. Every jackass that walked by with that hard as nails personality, any guy with shaggy hair, any guy in a leather jacket or on a motorcycle. Any guy with even the slightest love of spicy foods. _

_  
_But we deny the pain that lies deep in our hearts

Well maybe that's a pain we can't hide  
'Cause everybody knows that we're both torn apart

_As Time Passed on she found herself lying, denying that she still felt his loss. They soon began to believe it and she pretended to be excited. Even as she placed her hands on her swollen stomach she couldn't feel the full joy of motherhood. _

_Would the child break another's heart like he'd broken hers. Would it be the one to get its heart broken? Would it look like him or like her and would it be human or alien or a bit of both? All were answers she didn't know and that scared her. _

_She needed him…_

Why do we hurt each other

Why do we push love away

_They'd both hurt each other and she knew it. Still, the day her daughter was born she didn't feel the pain as strongly. She held onto her as if she were a part of him. The fact her daughter could blow things up with her mind due to the fact his Alien DNA had in fact been passed on didn't even frighten her like she thought it would._

_Where little Zan had been born from both of his parent's human DNA Michael had managed to pass on his alien DNA onto their daughter. This was a part of himself he couldn't take away from. _

_No matter how he'd pushed this one part he couldn't take back like he had his heart. _

Let's don't wait till the water runs dry  
We might watch our whole lives pass us by

_Their daughter, Melissa Guerin, grew up strong and smart being taught everything she knew by those in the group. The kid had a knack for sciences which Liz helped her with. Still, she was often moody and broody like her father yet not as jaded._

_Maria watched her daughter's life fly by, always missing Michael._

Let's don't wait till the water runs dry  
We'll make the biggest mistake of our lives  
Don't do it baby

_She got all the mommy's, I love you's, thank you's, you're the best's and all of the You suck's, I hate you's that come with parenthood. Still a part of it never felt right. It was like she waited her whole life, making one mistake after another. _

_Kyle, Isabel, Maxwell, and Liz helped Maria when she needed it which was often. Still, she was raised without her father and Maria knew how that felt. _

Some people will work things out  
And some just don't know how to change

_Eventually Melissa Guerin grew up and started college on her own. Maria watched the last part of Michael leave her and she felt his loss fully once more. It had been repressed since the day her daughter was born but without him it was back._

_Nothing would bring her back this time. She let herself go and got sick. Death came swiftly to the woman. _

Let's don't wait till the water runs dry  
We might watch our whole lives pass us by  
Let's don't wait till the water runs dry  
We'll make the biggest mistake of our lives  
Don't do it baby

_Michael Guerin arrived in that town after hearing about a familiar death. He went and found a place at the cemetery. The rest of the small group was there. He saw Isabel holding a child she knew had to be hers. _

_Only her kid could have that cold a countenance. Max and Liz had two preteens on either side of them who looked like them. Then standing on the other side was a person he didn't seem to recognize. She was about nineteen years old with looks similar to Maria's but there was something in the eyes._

_Those eyes looked hauntingly familiar yet he couldn't recognize. _

_He walked over to her and the ceremony was quick. _

"_Hello Michael," Maxwell told him. "You shouldn't be here."_

"_I had to be," he told the man. Inside his heart broke. He'd waited too long to return. He'd always planned on coming back for her, to apologize. Then he turned to the youngest adult there. "I'm..?_

_She cut him off with cold eyes. "I know who you are. Mom talked about you all the time," she stated. "My name is Melissa Guerin." His heart stopped as he realized where he knew those eyes from. They were his._

Don't do it baby  
Don't do it baby

Maria watched as he pulled his hand from her cheek and stumbled a step or two back, his eyes wide and in shock.

"Michael," she asked shakily, concerned.

"I'm sorry," he whispered raspy. He put his bag down on the ground before wrapping her up in a hug.

"What did you see?" she asked not understanding what had changed him like this.

He seemed to hesitate. In his mind he tried to sort through the images of her living a life without him, raising their child alone and then the funeral. He decided the briefest of details would be best for now.

With that he looked up and she saw hope in his eyes again. His hand touched her stomach and she knew he knew.

"We're going to be parents," he said. Hours later everyone was there and all were asleep except him. He had his hand on her stomach and he whispered to the baby.

"I won't mess up this time and let life pass us by. This time around I will be here for you and your mother, baby Melissa," he stated before cuddling up. Not everything was completely comfortable and safe again but he knew it would be.


End file.
